


Infinite Skies

by Cheekybee07



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybee07/pseuds/Cheekybee07
Summary: Decided to expand on the one shot I created previously.This is a world where there are many sorcerers, though few in number, who have eyes and limitless power similar to Gojo Satoru.  He plans to recruit A2 for his own plans to pursue his mother's murderer and topple the council while A2 has reasons of her own for joining the sorcerers.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinite Skies (one shot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610715) by [Cheekybee07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybee07/pseuds/Cheekybee07). 



Satoru waved at his fellow students with a goofy grin on his face. He watched from the doorway of his room, waiting until they disappeared around the corner before the foolish expression on his face was replaced by a solemn one.

He quietly closed the door behind him and proceeded to strip his uniform, dropping them on the floor as he walked towards the balcony door.The sun had already set an hour ago and he could see other students in their dorms with the soft light in their rooms.But he remained in the darkness, turning his gaze out at the night sky.

In the privacy of his room, he removed the cloth over his eyes, carefully folding it and tucking into a nearby dresser, where a single worn bear sat.A portion of the bear’s shirt was torn off, the missing piece an exact match to the cloth he had just tucked away.Satoru slipped the necklace from under his shirt and rubbed the small token with his thumb.

_Okasan._

He automatically though, holding her image in his mind.The long silver hair, the sapphire eyes, the tall, slender figure always dressed in midnight blue sundress no matter the weather.

He was cast in her image.The same silver hair, the brilliant eyes.

He continued to think of her, hoping the necklace would respond bu the knew its magic was spent the day she gave it to him to save his life.

Dropping the necklace to let it lie back on his chest, he moved to the bed and tucked an arm behind his head as he lay down.

Gazing up at the ceiling, he mentally went through all of the information he had collected that mysterious figure his mom had encountered.

He had used every free moment he’s had during training and missions to uncover the figure’s identity but his breakthrough came from his father, who came for him that day.

_“Satoru.” An unfamiliar stern but friendly voice called out._

_A six year old Gojo Satoru whimpered to himself as he gripped his teddy in one hand and his mother’s necklace in the other.He had callout his father’s name as his mother had asked and he had somehow ended up in the middle of the woods._

_He glanced up at a tall man who wore sunglasses even in the middle of the night.He had dark brown hair and a strong build.He was dressed in a suit and held a similar bear in his hand._

_“Satoru.”The figure called his name again, his voice gentler this time, as he took a slow step forward.He kneeled down and offered the bear._

_“You may not remember me, Satoru, but I gave you that bear when you were born.This,”He held out the bear.“Is his friend.”_

_Satoru sniffled, observing the bear while he gripped the one in his small hand._

_The figure took another step closer.“Your mother gave yours some clothing.This one has a matching set as well.”He laid the bear to sit on the cool forest ground, a soft sound over the grass._

_At the sound of sorrow in his voice, and mention of his mother, Satoru broke down and ran towards the figure._

_“Okasan is hurt!Save her.Please!”He cried, as his father held him to his chest._

_“I’m sorry Satoru.I’m so sorry.”He repeated._

Satoru snapped back to the present and looked at the necklace again. He needed to find a way to reverse the spell and make his way back to the last place he saw her.His father told him it was no use but he was determined to try anyways.


	2. Deadly Dance

Gojo strolled leisure down a poorly lit street, hearing a fight break out nearby.He softly whistled to himself, his hands in his pockets as he comfortably paced himself towards the source of the struggle.

His keen senses picked up several attackers against one person, but he only smiled to himself.

_Poor guys.If they only knew who they were up against._

He mused.

Moments later, he rounded a corner and came across a wide clearing, the glowing signs of the aquarium and its looming structurenearby and the sounds of the crickets in the park around them.

He stilled as he watched her fluid movements, almost like a choreography, as she slipped neatly under the arms of one attacker.Without losing momentum, she hit him in the back of the head, swiped out from underneath with her legs with another attacker, before swiftly somersaulting a step back.

One hand rested around the curve of her waist, accentuated by the dark, skin-tight tank top she wore over equally dark fitted skirt with a high slit up her generously bare leg.

“Are you my next opponent or just an unlucky spectator?”She called out over her shoulder, her husky voice laced in amusement.He noted after the effort, she was barely out of breath.

Good.She would be perfect for the job.

He snapped out of his daze and walked up to her, extending a hand followed by a cheeky smile.

“Neither, I’m here to recruit you.My name is-“

“Gojo Satorou.”She finished for him, turning her head slightly to glance at him.

His mind blanked for a second time as he found himself immersed in endless reflections in her gaze.

Now he knew why the Elders wanted to recruit her. 

Or have her killed if she refused.

Those eyes, so brilliantly similar to his own, yet unique in its own right.

Where his was sapphire, her was colourless and yet full of all spectrum of colours.Like a brilliantly cut-

“Diamond.”He found himself blurting out.

She eyed him for a moment, not speaking before pushing what looked like a strip of cloth torn from her dress around her neck and casually wrapping it around to cover those amazing eyes.

He grinned, trying to avoid looking at the wider thigh gap in her skirt.

He usually rubbed people the wrong way whenever he chose to be this persona.And it suited him just fine.

Except tonight, he had a mission and he couldn’t afford to aggravate her too much.

“Ditto, bright eyes.”She returned, taking a step closer and putting a hand on his chest.

He smiled, ignoring his body’s reaction to this sultry creature.He willed his heart to stop racing as he stayed in his spot.

Maybe he would play since she was in a mood too.

“Ah, so the, uh, recruitment offer,”He stammered, taking a different approach as she spread her fingers across his chest, resting her palm against his heart.

She didn’t respond and continued her exploration down his chest.He stopped her hand when it reached his navel, impressed that she had somehow produced a dagger in the time it took him to snap out of it.The easygoing grin was back on his face.

“Your skills are highly valued.”He changed tactics again, now realizing she could not be fooled.He gestured to the unconscious group still laying on the ground and the dagger that twirled lightly through her fingers before disappearing.

A single eyebrow raised.“And what do you want with my…skills?”She murmured, emphasizing the last word and travelling her hand back up to his chest.

Gojo smiled wider.“I don’t know…what else can you do?”

Her eyes narrowing slightly was his only warning, before she kicked out at him as she pushed at his chest.He easily deflected it with his arm, the other casually tucked into his pants pocket.

She didn’t retract her leg, but only leaned forward until her full lips was close to his.

“You wouldn’t know how to handle me.”She whispered, her breath softly caressing his face.She flicked her tongue out to make contact with his lips.

He slowly smiled as she finally pulled back and glanced impatiently at him. He saw the grim determination as she finally dropped the games.

“Your Elders should know by now.I don’t care for their fake ideals.I will never be a part of your disjointed group.”She answered, a hand on her hip.

Gojou ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

“I never said the Elders were recruiting you, per say.” 

Her eyes widened slightly, eyeing him in a different light.

Gojou leaned closely this time, tugging the end of the cloth she had placed over her eyes.

“Help me destroy the council.” 


End file.
